Dyskusja użytkownika:Domino1205
Bardzo dziękuje na pewno będzie mi się tu bardzo podobało. Tylko mam broblem ze zrobieniem tabeli takiej jak w Artykułach, Status, miejsce pobytu, broń itp. Pomożesz mi? Dobra. Jaki typ (Skakdi, Barraki itd.) chcesz? -Disholahk 15:02, 6 kwi 2009 (UTC) jako gatunek to Skrall Moja nazwa to Skronixs. Wioska Kamień Miejsce pobytu to Roxstus Status Aktywny Broń to Ostry sztylet mogący spowodować trzęsienie ziemi i ostrzowa-piło tarcza. Zdolności tymczasowe spowodowanie osłabienia, chwilowa niewidzialnośc. A przy okazji powiem jakie zdjęcie chce mieć te z Glatorian Arena to gdie Skrall Ogłasza zwycięstwo. Bardzo dziękuję za Pomoc!!! ok -Disholahk 07:12, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Bardzo Dziękuję!!! Żeby się odwdzięczyć to podam ci kody do gry Glatorian Arena!! M41UMZ, 57R4KK, 74R1XR, 5KR411, M41UMZ, V0R0XR. Gosh, te kody są z pudełek i w dodatku wszyscy wokół je znają -_-".--Coś tam robię 13:49, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) No niby tak.--Domino 15:17, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ej Thuderblood wpiszesz mi się jeszcze raz na moją stronę i sorki za tamto na Bio-Masters po prostu się zdenerwowałem przepraszam. skrall7-czy wpiszesz mi się do ziomów? Ej Disholak pomożesz mi? Sam zobacz (Strona użytkownika).--Domino 18:35, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Dzięki!--Domino 19:00, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) lubisz domino? bo ja najbardziej lubię jak się przewraca Vavakx 10:39, 2 sie 2009 (UTC) 11 (to nie jest pusta przestrzeń) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:45, 2 sie 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha dobre Vavakx na razie mam taką nazwę niedługo ją zmienię. Wpiszesz mi się do przyjaciół?--Domino 11:03, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Sorki, ale nie bardzo wolno zmieniać nazwy... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:00, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) No dobra dzięks za ostrzeżenie.--Domino 14:42, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) o_OAritika władca Guratti 13:30, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Co? Oczyściłem swoją dyskusję.--Domino1205 13:33, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego masz Hahli w przyjaciołach i wrogach? Vezok999 21:15, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh prosze nie przypominaj mi o tym wrednym dzieciaku. Sam nie wiem co zrobić Disholahk był moim przyjacielem ale po tym co napisał na dyskusji o Hahli5656 Mam go za wroga ale nie chcę go jako wroga?!! Co mam robić??--Domino1205 21:20, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) ??? On pisał na dyskusji Hahliego o Hahlim. On cię nie obraził, a przynajmiej ja tak myle. Zresztą zapytaj się go Vezok999 21:27, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Dobra dzięks za pomoc!--Domino1205 21:30, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) WANDALU!! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:07, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj to nie tak no bo za każdym razem gdy wchodziłem na twoją stronę to wyskakiwało mi: Masz Nowe wiadomości, Różnica z poprzednią wersją. Przepraszam Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo bardzo!!!!!!!! nie chciałem.--Domino1205 22:56, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan "Zeby dzieci na calym swiecie byly zadowolone"? Phi! Zal mi Cie dziecko. Robia to zeby kase zbijac, niema innej opcji. Acha, przeczytaj se punkt w regulaminie o zakazie obrazania innych uzytkownikow.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 18:03, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva może i masz rację, ale przyznasz że pierwszemu konstruktorowi drewnianych klocków zależało by na tym prawda, a i jeszcze sory za tego pajaca po prostu nie lubię jak ktoś obraża ekipę Lego. A i jeszcze coś wpiszesz mi się do przyjaciół? Plisss.--Domino1205 12:23, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Przestań uploadować te obrazki --DARKON TAMUR 19:33, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) dlaczego? Przecież wklejam je na swoją stronę?--Domino1205 17:01, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie miałem prawa usuwać twoich obrazków? Po pierwsze to nie ja je usunąłem tylko jeden z naszych szanowanych adminów. Po drugie przeczytaj pierwszy punkt naszego regulaminu. Po trzecie nie pisze się "BIONICL" tylko Moc jeśli już,a Darkon jest spoko tylko nie znasz się lub napisałeś to złośliwie. --DARKON TAMUR 18:40, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Spoko, Darkon, weź, on ma co najmniej 5 lat! Każdy wie, że twoje MoCe się wszystkim podobają, wiadomo. Mam na dzieję że Domino dostanie banicję. - User:Larkanni6 Sam jesteś dzieciak i nie jestem ham i prostak przeczytaj regulamin o obrażaniu użytkowników. A i jeszcze coś nie obraziłem Darkona tylko jego Moca. A poza tym co za problem że uploaduje te obrazki inni użytkownicy też tak robią!--Domino1205 15:47, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Panowie, chwila. Podajcie te fanowskie obrazki wrzucone przez Domino1205 i zacytujcie teksty, które wg was uznawane są za szkalowanie dobrych imion Użytkowników, bo dopiero teraz dowiedziałem się o waszej kłótni. - Dobrze cię widzieć Disholahk. User. Larkanini czy jakoś tak napisał o mnie, że jestem ham i prostak. Nie wiem za co przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem dlatego bardzo cięproszę o ukaranie go gdyż to co zrobił to złamanie przepisu 4.--Domino1205 18:01, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) W jakim artykule, poście na forum bądź dyskusji to napisał? - Napisał to na swojej stronie ale to skasowałem czy można to znaleźć w historii?--Domino1205 18:10, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Chyba nie. Z powodu tego dennego nowego wyglądu wikii nie da się otworzyć historii w stronach profilu i takich tam. Jutro nad tym pomyślę. - Dobra, spoko tyle tylko, że no niestety nie mogę - niedobór części - to taka przypadłość mocerów, a tak w ogóle to na tym zdjęciu niewiele widać zajrzyj na galerię tu http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Darkon_Tamur --DARKON TAMUR 19:25, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) yyyyeeee!? Masz dysleksje czy co? (ja mam) Tam gdzie ci dałem linka można wstawiać moci hero factory. No dobra może nie zajżałś na stronę główną. Stamtąd da się wstawić zdjęcia na tą Wikię nie zaśmiecając bazy danych. --DARKON TAMUR 19:56, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Dzięks. W tym nowym wyglądzie wikii przez tysiąc lat studiowania go bym tego nie znalazł. A, i widzę, że Larkanni rzeczywiście tak napisał. A teraz on sam niech napisze, jak Domino wyzywa innych. - Wyzwał Darkona od pajaców! Nie możesz tak bezczynnie stać! Jesteś adminem, zrób coś! - Larkanni6 No dobra odpuszczam ci! Zadowolony!? - Larkanni6 Tak:)--Domino1205 07:32, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Czyli wyzwiska są mniej więcej równe. Na razie odpuszczam, ale jak będzie przesyłał fanowską grafikę lub coś innego, to będzie mały kilkugodzinny bonusik za powyższą sytuację. -